Full Hearts
by Bashawna22
Summary: Set after the last season. Tim hasn't spoken to Lyla in almost a year, but after an unexpected run in, they discover they may still have a future. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

(One afternoon in Dillon Texas, Tim walks in Buddy's car dealership)

Tim: "Hi, (addressing the sales representative) I'm here to see Buddy Garrity."

Sale rep: "I'll see if he's in."

(Tim hears Buddy approaching and talking with someone)

(Tim then hears a familiar laugh)

Buddy: "Oh, hi there Tim."

Tim: "Lyla?!"

Lyla: "Hi Tim." (She says with a small smile)

Buddy: "Still interested in that pick up truck ?"

Tim: "Yes sir." (Unable to take his eyes off Lyla)

Buddy: "Why don't I go get the keys and you can try her out."

Tim: "Sounds good."

(After some awkward silence)

Tim: "So…how have you been?"

Lyla: "I've been good."

Tim: "Are you done with school or…?"

Lyla: "I'm on winter break…So you're getting a new truck?"

Tim: "That's the plan."

(Buddy returns)

Buddy: "Here you go Tim. Let's take her out for a spin. I'll be right back baby. Glad to have you home." (Giving Lyla a hug)

Lyla: "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

(A few minutes later, Tim purchases the truck)

Buddy: "Ok, and it's all yours. Congratulations Tim." (Handing him the keys)

Tim: "Thank you. Bye Lyla." (Giving her a small smile)

Lyla: "See you Tim."

(Tim begins to walk toward the exit)

(Unable to resist the urge)

Tim: "Lyla…you wouldn't want to catch up would you? Go for a drink or something?"

Lyla: "Sure, that'd be nice."

Tim: "Tonight at Trophy's? 8 O'clock?"

Lyla: "I'll be there."

(Later the night at Trophy's)

(Lyla walks into Trophy's and see's Tim behind the bar)

Lyla: "Tim…you work here? Or are you just sneaking behind the bar?"

Tim: "No, I work here. My shift is just about over. You mind waiting?"

Lyla: "No, I don't mind."

(A few minutes later Tim finds Lyla sitting in the corner)

Tim: "One beer for you and beer for me."

Lyla: "Thank you. Why does it not surprise me that you work here?"

Tim: "You know I love a…relaxed atmosphere."

Lyla: "So besides a…descent job, what else have you been up to? How's Billy and Mindy, and the kids?"

Tim: "Everyone's good. The kids are greats. You should go by and see them. Billy and I have our own shop."

Lyla: "Really. You and Billy working are together?"

Tim: "Yeah. We've worked out our issues."

Lyla: "Sounds like things are going well for you."

Tim: "Things are good… So how your life at Vanderbilt?, You living it up in your little dorm?, With your sorority sisters? (Laughing a little) I can just picture you now."

Lyla: "Don't tease me." (Hitting him on the arm)

Tim: "Any late night pajama parties?"

Lyla: "Shut up Tim! For your information, college does not work like that. I don't live in the dorms. I share an apartment off campus with a couple of friends. So, college just wasn't for you, was it?"

Tim: "No. College wasn't for me Lyla."

Lyla: "Ok, next subject." (Seeing how uncomfortable he was getting with the subject)

(They continue to talk until closing)

(Out in the parking lot)

Tim: "Well, this was nice."

Lyla: "Yeah, it was."

Tim: "How long are you in town for?"

Lyla: "Only for another week."

Tim: "I guess you have plans to catch up with other friends, and what not?"

Lyla: "Something like that."

Tim: "Well, it was nice seeing you."

Lyla: "You too Tim."

(Tim and Lyla share a long embrace)

(Lyla heads to her car)

Tim: "Oh great…."

Lyla: "Are you ok?" (Turning around at the sound of his voice)

Tim: "My truck has the flat. I knew something was wrong when I pulled in this morning."

Lyla: "Don't you have a spare?"

Tim: "I wish."

Lyla: "Wait a minute, isn't this your old truck? (Walking closer) Why aren't you driving the new one?"

Tim: "I was taking this one out for one last drive before I sell it."

Lyla: "You need me to call a toe?"

Tim: "No, I'll just have Billy come get it in the morning."

Lyla: "How are you going to get home?"

Tim: "I'd call Billy, but if I wake the twins, Mindy is going to kill me."

Lyla: "I'll just take you home. Get in Tim." (Walking back over to her car)

Tim: "I wouldn't want to take you out of your way…."

Lyla: "Get in Tim, I'm taking you home."

(They arrive at Tim's tailor)

(Lyla sees a half built house next to the tailor)

Lyla: "Who's house is that?"

Tim: "It's soon to be mine."

Lyla: "What?!" (She says in shock)

Tim: "Yeah. I now own my own little slice Texas. Billy and I are working on it, and it's almost done."

Lyla: "It will be nice to get out of the tailor uh?"

Tim: "Yeah, just little bit. (Laughing a little) Well, thanks for the ride."

Lyla: "Your welcome. Take care of yourself Tim." (Giving him a small kiss on the cheek)

Tim: "Don't go Lyla." (Kissing her on the lips)

Lyla: "Tim…I can't…we shouldn't…"

Tim: "We can." (Kissing her again)

(Tim and Lyla make love in Tim's trailer)


	2. Chapter 2

(The next morning)

(Lyla wakes up to find Tim staring at her)

Tim: "Morning."

Lyla: "Morning…"

Tim: "You want to go get breakfast?"

Lyla: "No, I have to go." (Quickly getting dress)

(Lyla heads for the exit)

Tim: "Lyla wait…" (Getting up from the bed)

Lyla: "Tim, don't. You can't say something that is going to make me stay, We both knew what this was…"

Tim: "I was just going to say, can I at least call you sometime? I just want to know that I can still talk to you."

Lyla: "Of course Tim."

Tim: "Have a good life Lyla." (Taking her in his arms)

Lyla: "Take care of yourself Tim." (Hugging him back)

(A month later after missing her period Lyla sits in her bathroom with a pregnancy test)

Lyla: "I'm not pregnant…I'm not pregnant. (She says over to herself as she waits for the results) We just finished midterms, and I've been stressed… (Trying to come up with some reason why she missed her time of the month) My body is changing…girls can skip a month, it happens…"

(Lyla's timer on her cell phone vibrates, implying that the 3 minutes for her test were up)

(The test is positive)

Kelly: "Lyla, are you ready yet?" (Her roommate asked while banging on the bathroom door)

Lyla: "I'm not going to go out tonight… you guys can go ahead."

Kelly: "Oh no you don't, we said we were all going to the new club together."

Lyla: "Just go without me, I'm not feeling well."

Rachel: Is she ready yet?" (Her other roommate asked)

Kelly: "No, she says she not going, she doesn't feel well."

Rachel: "Lyla, are you ok?" (Knocking on the door)

Lyla: "Yeah, I'm fine. (She says as she tries to hold back her tears) You guys have fun." (Unable to the sound of her voice)

Kelly: "She sounds like she's crying." (She whispers to Rachel)

Rachel: "Lyla, you're going to have come out and convince us that you're ok."

(Figuring they wouldn't leave until she came out, Lyla unlocks the door)

Kelly: "Lyla…?" (Pushing the door open)

Rachel: "Lyla talk to us, what's wrong?"

Lyla: "I think I'm pregnant." (Finally busting into tears)

(The girls eventually move from bathroom to the living room to talk)

Kelly: "So, if you are pregnant, it is Allen's right?"

Rachel: "She broke up with Allen two months ago Kelly…you didn't get back with Allen did you?" (Asking Lyla)

Lyla: "NO! I dated this guy in high school, we were pretty serious. When I went home for Christmas break, we hooked up."

Kelly: "So…what are you going to do? Are you doing to tell him?"

Lyla: "I don't know…I have to go home…I have to tell my parents…I can't believe this is happening."


	3. Chapter 3

(The following day Lyla heads home to Dillon)

(After a tearful talk with her parents Lyla goes to see Tim)

(Tim and Billy are working on the house when Lyla pulls up)

(Lyla gets out of the car and waits for Tim to walk over to her)

Tim: "What are you doing here?"

Lyla: "I have to talk to you." (She says with her head down)

(Lyla sits on the head of the car)

Lyla: "Tim…I'm pregnant."

Tim: "What! (He says in complete shock) Lyla, are you sure?"

Lyla: "Unfortunately."

Tim: "Oh my God…Billy…Billy…" (He says calling to his bother)

Lyla: "Wait…Tim…"

Tim: "Billy! Get your ass over here."

Lyla: "Tim, I'm not finished…"

Billy: "What are you yelling about?"

Tim: "Lyla's pregnant….Lyla's pregnant!" (He says with growing excitement)

Lyla: "Tim…I'm not…" (Trying desperately to get his attention)

Billy: "And it's yours?" (He says in a laughing excitement)

Tim: "Yes, it's mine."

Billy: "You're going to have a little football?!….Holy shit!"

Lyla: "I'm not keeping it!" (Lyla yells finally getting their attention)

Tim: "What!?"

Lyla: "I'm not keeping the baby." (She says finally looking at him)

Tim: "You're going to have an abortion?"

Lyla: "Yes."

Tim: "You can't do that Lyla."

Lyla: "It's my decision, it's my body. I can."

Tim: "No, you can't! It's baby…it's our baby…"

Lyla: "We're not even together Tim. You have every right to be upset, but I've given this a lot of thought, and…"

Tim: "What about me, what about what I think?"

Lyla: "I'm telling you now, that's why I'm here. We can't do this Tim, and I'm not going to do this alone so…"

Tim: "You don't know that. You don't know what we could do."

Lyla: "I don't know what we could… Are you serious Tim?" (She says stumbling over her words)

Tim: "Yes I'm serious, would you just listen…"

Lyla: "Fine…what do you think Tim?" (Giving in in frustration)

Tim: "We could do this Lyla. (Standing in front of her) You and me."

Lyla: "And how do you suppose we do that? How are we supposed to make a living? With the money you get from the bar? The money from my little work study job? Mooch off my parents? Mooch off of Billy and Mindy?"

Tim: "We could figure it out if we try."

Lyla: "We are nineteen Tim. There are still a lot of things that we both want to do. I want to finish college!" (She says rising her voice on the last statement)

Tim: "So that's it? You're just going to do it? Doesn't this go against God or something?"

Lyla: "How dare you? Don't do that…Don't try and use my faith against me Tim…You can't guilt me into this."

Tim: "Well, then I guess we're done here." (Walking away)

Lyla: "I guess so." (She says in a whisper to herself, finally letting a tear fall)

(Lyla gets in her car and drives away)


	4. Chapter 4

(Three days later)

(Lyla returns to college)

(Lyla scheduled her abortion for the following week)

(Lyla has cried about her decision every day since making her appointment)

(One evening in her apartment Lyla and her roommates are talking)

Rachel: "So, you never told us about Tim… the back story…how you meet, what kind of boyfriend he was…if you don't want to talk about it, I won't push it."

Lyla: "No, it's ok. I'll known Tim my whole life. You guys know that I grew up in small town Dillon, and there, everyone knows everyone. Everybody goes to the same school, and I've known him since junior high. I didn't really talk to him until high school. My first real boyfriend was this guy named Jason Street…"

Kelly: "Jason Street…that high school football player that got paralyzed a few years ago?...You dated him?"

Lyla: "Yup the very one, and yes I dated him. We even were engaged for a while. (Laughing at the memory) that would have been a disaster. Anyway, after Jason's accident, we couldn't really make our relationship work and I became interested in Tim, who was Jason's best friend. Well, if I'm being honest, I cheated on Jason with Tim while he was in the hospital."

Kelly: "Wow Lyla!"

Lyla: "I know. At that time in my life, I just couldn't coop. I know Jason was the one going through everything, but as his girlfriend, I felt like it took a lot out of me. Selfish I know. Anyway…after all of that, Tim and I were on and off for a while and eventually became really serious. "

Rachel: "So, what kind of boyfriend was he?"

Kelly: "Did you love him?"

Lyla: "Yeah, I did love him. Tim is the kind of guy that is really rough on the outside, and sometimes incredibly selfish, and frustrating, but underneath all of that, Tim is a good person, with a good heart, when he wants to use it."

(Meanwhile in Dillon Tim stops by Billy and Mindy's house)

Mindy: "Hey sweetie." (She says answering the door)

Tim: "Hey Mindy, is Billy here?"

Mindy: "He ran out on a run real quick, but he should be back soon. Come on in and wait. The twins are sleeping and if you wake them I will kill you."

Tim: "I got it."

(Tim says hi to Stevie who is watching cartoons while Mindy continues to clean the house)

(Tim can't help but watch the twins sleep)

(Mindy notices Tim staring)

Mindy: "You alright Tim?"

Tim: "Yeah, I'm just thinking…how do you do it? How do you and Billy do it, three kids?"

Mindy: "You know what, I don't know, we just do. Is this about Lyla?"

(Tim stays silent)

Mindy: "Billy told me…I'm really sorry."

Tim: "I don't get it. I don't get how she could do this."

Mindy: "You have no idea what it takes to raise a kid Tim. Without the right support, things can get awful pretty fast. You've seen how hard things were for me and Billy. I think Lyla may be making the right decision."

Tim: "It's just… it's my kid too Mindy."

Mindy: "I know… I'm going to let you in on a little secret…and if Billy comes to me and says he knows because you told him, I will come after you Riggins, believe that." (She says punching him playfully in the arm)

Tim: "Ok. (He says laughing) What is it?"

Mindy "When I found out I was pregnant with those two (Pointing to the sleeping twins) I was devastated. We hadn't even got Stevie out of diapers yet. I thought about getting an abortion. I thought about how hard it would be. The stress of caring for three children, how I was going to get another job, I mean God knows we're not the Garrity's …"

Tim: "What made you change your mind?"

Mindy: "After I told Billy. How happy he was. I thought about how close Billy and I have become since having Stevie, how much he's grown up and matured for the sack of the kids, and if I could really imagine having my life without the twins. I love being a mom. And for what it is worth I think you would been a good father."

Tim: "Thanks Mindy."

Mindy: "Do you think you could have made it work with little Miss Garrity?"

Tim: "You know what I do. A part of me will always love Lyla."

Mindy: "Well, let me ask you this Tim, are you only saying that because you know she's pregnant?"

Tim: "No not at all. Out of all of the girls I've ever been with and out all of the girls I'll probably be with, Lyla Garrity is the only one I could really see myself having a future with. She was the only one that tried to help me build a future. She's the only girl that ever really cared about me."

Mindy: "Did you tell her that?"

Tim: "Does it matter? She has her life and I have mine."

Mindy: "It does matter. Would you still want to be with her even if she wasn't pregnant?"

Tim: "Yeah I would."

Mindy: "You need to tell her that."

Tim: "What are you…? You don't even like Lyla…"

Mindy: "Rather I think Lyla or not is not the point. I want to see you happy. Get some closure from your relationship with Lyla. You deserve to be happy Tim."

(Tim thinks about what Mindy says)

(Billy walks in)

Billy: "Sorry I'm late Tim, you ready to roll out?"

Tim: "I have to go somewhere."

Billy: "What do you mean you have to go? We have to go to the shop…"

Tim: "Get Buddy Jr. to do it. I have to go."

Billy: "Tim, where are you going?"


	5. Chapter 5

(That night Tim drives to Nashville)

(While on the ride Tim phones and begs Buddy for Lyla's address)

(Tim arrives in Nashville around midnight)

(Tim pounds roughly on the door and Rachel answers it)

Rachel: "Can I help you?" (She says in an irritated voice)

Tim: "I need to speak with Lyla."

(Rachel reluctantly goes to get Lyla)

Lyla: "Tim? What are you doing here? Do you know what time is it?"

Tim: "I have to talk to you."

Lyla: "You need to go Tim."

Tim: "I drove all the way here, the least you can let me do is hear me out. Can I talk to you please?"

Lyla: "Fine." (Closing the door to the apartment and sitting down on the porch)

Tim: "Did you do it yet?"

Lyla: "I scheduled the appointment for Monday. I've already made up my mind so I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish…"

Tim: "I don't want you to do it…."

Lyla: "Wow, that's a sound agreement you got there Tim…"

Tim: "I don't want you to do it. I know we're only nineteen, and you're probably right when you say that we can't do it. But I think we could. If we really want to, I think we could…"

Lyla: "Are you serious Tim? Are you serious?" (She says in disbelief)

Tim: "Let me finish. Although I think we could, I know that's not something that you want to do and I'm not here to try to convince you too…"

Lyla: "Then why are you here Tim?"

Tim: "To say a few things. Things I need to get off my chest. I don't want to end things on a bad note with you. First off…I want to say thank you, for everything that you've done for me. You've believed in me when no one else did. You made me feel like I could become something. Granted, I didn't go to college and be that someone you wanted me to be, but I'm happy with who I am…so thank you. I also came here to say that I love you. And I needed you to know that. You're the only person that I have ever felt like I loved."

Lyla: "Don't do that! Don't tell me that you love Tim…" (Going from being touched to irritated, feeling it was a poly to get her to keep the baby)

Tim: "It's the truth, and I know that you don't want to believe me. Why would you? My word has never meant a whole hell of a lot, but it's true. I needed you to know that, and I needed to tell you that…I hope you have a good life. Goodbye Lyla."

(Lyla watches Tim drive away)


	6. Chapter 6

(Tim is sitting in his trailer watching TV when he hears a knock on his door)

(Tim opens the door to see Lyla standing there)

Tim: "Lyla? What are you doing here?"

Lyla: "I couldn't do it."

Tim: "So, what does this mean?"

Lyla: "I don't know…I can't really see myself being mom, but, I can't see myself not have this baby either. Tim…I don't know what to do." (Beginning to cry)

(Tim puts his arms around Lyla)

(They talk inside the trailer)

Lyla: "I guess I could adapt. There are many people out there who want children but can't have any…"

Tim: "Could you deal with giving the baby away? Do you honestly think that one day you're not going to want to see your child? Do you really think you would be that bad of a mother?"

Lyla: "It's not that Tim, I don't want to be a mom at this point in my life. Someday I do want to be a mom, maybe, but not now."

Tim: "Why not now? If it wasn't somehow meant to be, why would you be pregnant?"

Lyla: "Because we were stupid Tim. You're really trying to guilt me into this?"

Tim: "No. I'm trying to help you make a decision. All I'm saying is I don't want you to wake up one day and realize that maybe we could have done this…"

Lyla: "And I don't want to lose my dreams because I'm having a child."

Tim: "You wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen. Your dad wouldn't let that happen. You're destined to do great things and that won't change if you have baby."

(Lyla put her head in her hands in frustration)

Tim: "Can you at least try to picture your life with the baby, for one second, can you do that? You must have thought about it, at least once." (Taking her hands in his trying to get her to focus)

(Lyla closes her eyes)

Lyla: "I see…me… a baby…and you." (Opening her eyes on that last word)

Tim: "Let me prove to you that we could do it. Let me prove to you that I can be a better man. The kind of man that you can be proud of, and the man a baby could be proud of to call his father. You know I would give anything to be a better father then my father was to me."

Lyla: "What if it's a mistake?"

Tim: "Mistakes are a part of life and we have to deal with it rather we like it or not. But you need to know if this is a mistake than I'm in it with you, I'm not running out. .."

Lyla: "When did you get wise?" (She says with a small laugh)

Tim: "Sometime over night I think." (Laughing back)

Lyla: "You can't let me down Tim. I'm counting on you to help me through this."

Tim: "I will. (Taking her in his arms) I'm going to finish this house for you, me, and the baby, and we will be a little family, with our own little slice of Texas."


	7. Chapter 7

(The next afternoon Tim and Billy continue to work on the house)

(Lyla and Mindy sit in awkward silence as they watch their men)

Lyla: "So… where are the kids?"

Mindy: "At home with the baby sitter. Mommy needed a breather…So, you're really going to go through with it?"

Lyla: "Yeah. I'm scared…and I've cried every day since finding out, but I really believe Tim can be a good father. And with him, hopefully, I can be a good mother."

Mindy: "Well, I know we've had our difference, but, I'm glad that you having this baby. But let me tell you this, being a mom is the hardest but most rewarding things a woman can ever be. And I think you and Tim will be ok."

Lyla: "Thanks Mindy. It's nice to hear some kind of support, as my parents are mostly disappointed. I appreciate it."

Mindy: "Did you know that I almost didn't have the twins?"

Lyla: "You were going to have an abortion?"

Mindy: "Yeah. I though how can I possibly support two more, when I barely figured out how to rise the first one. But then I figured I was already a mother to one, I couldn't just toss two away."

Lyla: "Well, you and Billy have done a great job."

Mindy: "Thanks, and if you need help, you can always call me. I want to be a part of my niece or nephew's life."

Lyla: "Thanks, I will."

Mindy: "One more thing Lyla…Tim really loves you, I don't think you or him really realize how much. We know Tim is not one with words, neither is Billy, but he loves you, I can see it. So as his sister in law, I have to ask you one thing…don't hurt him Lyla. If you do, he won't get over it. Sure he'll screw everything with breast that he sees, but he'll never get over you. Don't hurt him."

Lyla: "Believe me, I'm trying not to."

(Over the duration of five months)

(Tim house is successfully built and Tim and Lyla move in)

(Lyla eventually quits school and gets a job at a local day care center)

(Tim becomes extremely supportive to Lyla)

(Tim reads baby books and goes to the classes)

(One evening after dinner)

Tim: "I have a surprise for you."

(Tim takes Lyla's hand and leads her upstairs)

Tim: "So, you know I've been working on something and I'm finally ready to show it to you." (Opening the door to the half way finished nursery)

(Lyla sees a crib with a big teddy bear in it)

Lyla: "AWWW, Tim you brought a crib?"

Tim: "I made it."

Lyla: "Oh my God."

Tim: "Do you like it?"

Lyla: "I love it." (Throwing her arms around him)


	8. Chapter 8

(Three month later, Lyla is eight months along)

(Lyla is forced to leave her job, while Tim and Billy's auto shop begins to lose business)

(The stress of money begins to weigh on Tim and Lyla)

Lyla: "So, how did it go today?" (Asking Tim when he walked in work)

Tim: "It is not looking good at all. (Grabbing a beer out of the fig) Billy thinks we may have to close the shop."

Lyla: "What! Tim what are we going to do?"

Tim: "Well, I still have my bar money."

Lyla: "We can't support ourselves off of bar money Tim."

Tim: "I know, but at least its income."

Lyla: "I've been thinking, maybe it's time we move."

Tim: "Move where?"

Lyla: "California."

Tim: "California! What the hell is in California?" (Laughing a little)

Lyla: "Well, My mom for one. She could really help us out. We could stay with my mom until we get settled… you could get a better job…"

Tim: "Funny Lyla."

Lyla: "I'm serious Tim. We are running out of options in Dillon."

Tim: "We're not going anywhere. Lyla we have a house, we both have family here, your father and my brother…"

Lyla: "That's not a strong enough support system. We need help and money."

Tim: "I realize that, but we have your dad, plus Billy and Mindy."

Lyla: "I love my father, but he can't give me the kind of support that I need. And how are Billy and Mindy going to help when they have three kids of their own to support?"

Tim: "Calm down Lyla. (Seeing how upset she was getting) We don't have to leave. Billy and I are going save the shop." (Tim makes his way upstairs)

(The next day Tim and Billy sit in the shop, thinking of ways to save it)

Billy: "This just doesn't make any sense. How are we racking in the dough one minute and nearly out of business the next?"

Tim: "I don't know Billy, it could have something to do with the chop shop that you opened last year." (He says with an attitude)

Billy: "Hey! You can't blame me for that forever!" (Starting to raise his voice)

(Tim and Billy stand up and get in each other's faces)

Billy: "What the hell is your problem Tim? I thought we were past that?"

Tim: "I'm sorry man, it's Lyla. She stressing about money, and the shop's not doing well. I don't know what to do."

Billy: "You know I would help if I could, but everything I have has to go to Stevie and the twins."

Tim: "I know. I just hate how things are turning into a mess. Lyla's due soon, and I have provide…"

Billy: "If we could just figure out how the other auto shop's stealing all of our clients?"

Tim: "Let's go check it out."

(Billy and Tim pretend to have something wrong with Billy's truck and take it the other auto shop to investigate)

(After the investigation, Billy and Tim go back to shop)

Billy: "Damn, they were good."

Tim: "Yeah, but we're better."

Billy: "It might be the end bro."

Tim: "So you're just giving up. This is our dream Billy! Here we are actually doing it right this time around, and now we're just pushed to the side beside of a couple of new nobody's? I don't accept that Billy."

Billy: "What do you want to do Tim?"

Tim: "I want to take our business back."


	9. Chapter 9

(A few days later)

(Tim and Lyla continue to fight about money)

(Billy decides to sell the auto shop)

(Tim drives to the shop one afternoon and sees the for sale sign)

Tim: "Billy! What the hell is this?"

Billy: "I'm selling the shop Tim."

Tim: "I own this shop too, and you just decide to sell it without talking to me?"

Billy: "I let you in on the business, but I own shop. Tim, I know how you feel. I don't want to sell the shop either, but face it, we haven't had a costumer in months. It's over."

(Tim takes off and goes to the bar, not to work, but to drink)

(Later that night Tim goes home)

Lyla: "So, how was your day?" (Slightly irritated from being in the house all day)

Tim: Billy's selling the shop."

Lyla: "I'm sorry Tim. I know how important the shop was to you."

(Tim lays down in the bed next to Lyla and puts his head on her stomach)

Lyla: "Have you been drinking?" (Smelling it)

Tim: "A little bit."

Lyla: "Did you even work today."

Tim: "Of course I did." (Lying)

Lyla: Listen, I talked to my parents today… and they said they were willing to help us move to California."

Tim: "Seriously Lyla, you couldn't pick a worst time for this conversation…"

Lyla: "I know, but if you're losing the major source of our income, then…?"

Tim: "We're not moving Lyla. Forget it." (Getting off the bed)

Lyla: "What other choice do we have Tim, we need money. Money from the bar is not going to cut it."

Tim: "I'm doing everything I can. Why do you want to leave this house so bad? The house that I built for us, why is that Lyla?"

Lyla: "Are you kidding Tim? This isn't about us or this house, this is about our child."

(They continue to argue and Tim storms out)

(Tim drives to Billy's house and honks the horn continuously)

Tim: "Billy! Billy!"

(Billy comes out of his house)

Billy: What do you want Tim?"

Tim: "Get in. We need to take care of something."

Billy: "What are you talking about?"

Tim: "Just get in Billy!"

(Billy reluctantly gets in)

(They drive to the new auto shop)

Billy: "What the hell are we going here Tim?"

Tim: "Taking care of business." (Grabbing a bat from the back seat)

Billy: "What the hell are you doing?"

Tim: "They take our clients, so now we're going to take theirs."

Billy: "What the hell are you thinking Tim?"

(Tim begins to trash the shop)

Billy: "What are you doing? Stop it! This is not going to work Tim. Whatever you think you're doing, this is not going to work."

Tim: "Do you want our costumers back or don't you?" (Continuing to rack things)

Billy: "Do you want to go jail? Because that's what'd going to happen if you keep this up. What happened to fixing your life? We said we weren't going to do this stuff anymore."

Tim: "Well, things change."

Billy: "You're that upset about closing down the shop? Talk to me Tim."

Tim: "I have to provide for Lyla and the baby and I can't provide if we lose the shop."

Billy: "So this is your solution?"

(The cops arrive)

(Unbeknownst Tim triggered the silent alarm)

(Tim and Billy are arrested)


	10. Chapter 10

(A few hours later Tim and Billy are released without charges)

(Mindy and Lyla arrive at the station)

Mindy: "Are you freaking kidding me Billy? I thought we were beyond all of this." (She says with rage)

Tim: "Mindy, don't blame Billy, he didn't do anything. It was all my idea."

Lyla: "What were you thinking Tim?"

Tim: "I was doing what I had to do."

Mindy: "Thank God this didn't end up like last time."

Lyla: "Last time? You've done something like this before?"

Tim: "Not exactly…"

Mindy: "Only difference is, last time it was Billy's fault, but Tim took the blame, and went to jail for year."

Lyla: "You were in jail? Why didn't you tell me?"

Tim: "Why does it matter?"

(Everyone continues to argue as they go their separate ways and head home)

(Now arguing in the living room)

Lyla: "I can't take this anymore Tim."

Tim: "I'm sorry Lyla, I don't know what else to say…"

Lyla: "Is this what it's going to be like when the baby comes? Because if so, I can't handle this Tim. You said you were going to change, and be a man. But nothing's changed, has it?"

Tim: "I messed up ok. I'm sorry."

Lyla: "I can't stay here Tim."

Tim: "What do you mean?"

Lyla: "I can't stay here in this house, in Dillon. I have to leave… I'm going to move to California. I called my mom, and she'll be here in a few days."

Tim: "So, you just leaving? I have no say? You're going to keep me away from my child?"

Lyla: "That is not what I said Tim."

Tim: "But that's what you mean? I've done everything possible to make this work, and you're just going to leave? Nothing is ever going to be good enough for you. So you know what, screw you Lyla."

(Tim walks out of the house and gets in his truck)

(Tim finds himself in New Jersey in front of Jason Street's house)

(Tim knocks on the door)

Jason: "Tim! (He says in complete shock) What the hell are you doing here?"

Tim: "Hey Jay…I was just in the neighborhood and…I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing?"

Jason: "You just happen to be in the neighborhood… in New Jersey?…. at ten o'clock at night?"

Tim: "Yeah. So…how you been Six? How's Erin and Noah?"

Jason: "Come on in Tim." (Sensing that something was up)

Erin: "Honey, who was at the door?" (Coming out of the kitchen)

Tim: "Hey Erin, how are you?"

Erin: "Tim? Hi…I'm good…how are you?"

Tim: "I'm good. You have a great looking house here."

Erin: "Thanks… what are you doing here? Not that I'm not…happy to see you…but what are you doing here?"

Jason: "He was in the neighborhood." (Giving Erin a certain look)

Erin: "Can I get you anything Tim?"

Jason: "We'll take a couple of beers and talk in the living room."

(Erin goes to get the beers)

Erin: "Here you are boys." (Placing the beers on the table)

Jason: "Thank you honey."

Tim: "Thanks Erin."

Erin: "No problem. I'm going to head to bed now. Nice seeing you Tim."

Jason: "Goodnight honey. I'll be there soon." (Grabbing her hand and kissing it goodnight)

(In return, Erin kisses him on the lips)

(They sit in awkward silence)

Tim: "I've really missed you Jay. I've missed this, just hanging out with you, having a beer…"

Jason: "Me too…"

(A few seconds later, they hear little footsteps)

Noah: "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

(A five year old Noah runs into the living room and hops directly onto Jason's lap)

Jason: "Hey buddy, what are you doing up?"

Noah: "I had a bad dream."

Tim: "That is not Noah? Is it?" (In complete shock)

Jason: "Who else would it be? Noah, this is daddy's friend Tim."

Noah: "Hi Tim."

Tim: "Hey Buddy."

Jason: "Noah, what did I tell you about bad dreams?"

Noah: "You said they can't hurt me because they are not real."

Jason: "That's right. You're safe."

Erin: "I thought I hear you up." (Coming from the back)

Jason: "He had a bad dream."

Erin: "Noah, do you want to come sleep with mommy? Come on." (Picking him up)

Jason: "Goodnight Noah, I love you."

Noah: "I love you."

(Erin and Noah go off to the back)

Tim: "Wow. I really envy you Jay. Your life here with Erin and Noah… I always have."

Jason: "You envy me? What else is new?" (Laughing slightly)

(Tim forces Jason into more small talk about his life after Dillon)

(At about midnight)

Jason: "Ok enough Tim, enough small talk. What is going on? What are you doing here?"

(Tim finishes his second beer and puts the bottle on the table)

Tim: "Lyla's pregnant." (Whispering just enough for Jason to hear him)

Jason: "Lyla? Lyla Garrity is pregnant? With your child?"

Tim: "Yeah, eight months along." (Continuing to look down)

Jason: "So, you're here for father advice?"

Tim: "I don't know what the hell I'm doing here Six. Lyla and I got a fight, and the next thing I know, I hop in my truck and I'm here."

Jason: "Well that's going to have to go….your truck I mean. You're going to have to trade that in, and eventually get a good old family car. A station wagon perhaps…" (Laughing slightly at the idea of Tim in a station wagon)

Tim: "This is not funny Jay." (He says in a serious tone)

Jason: "Ok, your right, I'm sorry. Tell me the story…"

Tim: "Lyla came back to Dillon around Christmas, and we hooked up…"

Jason: "Yes, fast forward a little Tim. I don't want those details."

Tim: "Anyway, she comes back and tells me she's pregnant, tells me she going to have an abortion, until I talk her out of it… And now… everything is a mess. I was just released from being arrested…"

Jason: "Jesus Christ Tim, what did you do?"

Tim: "I trashed an auto shop. They were making Riggins Rigs lose business…"

Jason: "What were you thinking Tim?"

Tim: "I wasn't. I had just got done fighting with Lyla and I snapped. Now Lyla talking about moving to California with her mom… "

(Tim remains silent for a moment)

Tim: "She going to leave me Six…(Getting slightly emotional) She going to leave and I'll never see my kid." (Finally revealing what he was really afraid of)

Jason: "You can't let that happen. You have to do whatever it takes to stay in your kid's life."

Tim: "I tried Jay. I don't know what else to do. I have a job, two technically, the auto shop and the bar. I built us a house…what else does she want?"

Jason: "Well, I'm sure not getting yourself arrested for starters."

Tim: "I know. I don't know what to do. The auto shop was the real source of money, and now Billy's getting ready to sell it. I don't know what to do to get her to stay…"

Jason: "Maybe it's time you leave. Discover life outside of Dillon. If she's really going to California then that's where you need to be, point blank, period."

Tim: "What is everyone's problem with Dillon? Why is everyone in such a hurry to leave? Dillon is where we were all born, where we all grew up, where we played football…Why does everyone act like Dillon is the worst place on earth?"

Jason: "Because for some of us it is Tim. Don't get me wrong, I love Dillon. Some of the best memories of my life are in Dillon, along with the worst. Sure that's where I met Erin, but that's also where I saw all of my dreams slip away after I got hurt…You can feel trapped in that small town with the same people, for so long."

Tim: "Yeah, but look at you now…you're doing great for yourself…"

Jason: "Yeah, because I'm not in Dillon. I tried to make my life work there remember, but it didn't. I had to go all the way to New York just to get a job. Doing that meant I got to be with Erin and Noah every day. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world."

Tim: "I hear where you're coming from Jay, I really do. But I don't see anything wrong with living in Dillon. Dillon isn't a prison for me. Yes, I've made some mistakes there, but not enough that I feel like I'm trapped. I have everything I could want. When we said Texas forever, I meant it. I have a job I love. I have a piece of Dillon property that I can legally call my own. That's all I need."

Jason: "Wow…I'm glad you have some peace in your life Tim. But, because you got Lyla pregnant, your life revolves around someone else now. If Lyla doesn't feel like she can make her life or the baby's life work in Dillon then she not going to stay. The only question is, can you handle not being a part of that life?"

Tim: "I refuse to not be there. I refuse to be a dead beat like my father…"

Jason: "Then you have to do what you have to do. Where ever she goes, you go."

Tim: "I can't believe this happening…"

Jason: "Yeah, you and Lyla, I never would have thought….Do you love her Tim?"

Tim: "She the one Jay." (Without hesitation)

Jason: "Well alright. I'm happy for you Tim. Are you going to get married?"

Tim: "I don't know. Maybe, one day."

Jason: "She really is the one, if she can make you consider marriage."

Tim: "Shut up Six... I should probably get going."

(Jason walks Tim to the door)

Jason: "Good luck with everything. Have a safe trip back Tim, keep in touch, and never just show up at my house like this again."

Tim: "Ok."

(Jason turns to go inside)

Tim: "Hey Six…"

(Jason turns around)

Tim: "Texas Forever?"

Jason: "Texas Forever."


	11. Chapter 11

(Tim left his phone in the truck and hadn't looked at it since)

(Half way back to Dillon, Tim hears his phone go off)

Tim: "Hey Billy."

Billy: "Where the hell have you been? Lyla's in labor."

Tim: "What! She can't be, she has another month…"

Billy: "Apparently not."

Tim: "I'm on the way."

(Tim manages to get back to Dillon in time)

(Lyla gives birth to a healthy baby boy)

(Tim and Lyla name him Austin)

(While Austin is asleep Tim and Lyla talk)

Lyla: "Where do we go from here Tim?"

Tim: "I honestly don't know. All I know is, I have to be with you and Austin. So it's whatever you want. If you want to move to California…then let's do it."

(Tim and Lyla move in with Lyla's mom in California)

(Tim is lucky enough to get a job at a garage)

(Tim and Lyla eventually settle in)

(A few months later)

(One afternoon on the beach)

(Lyla plays with Austin in the sand)

(Taking a moment for himself Tim pulls out his cell phone)

Jason: "Hey Tim."

Tim: "Hey Jay…"

(Tim remains silent)

Jason: "Are you going to say something or…?"

Tim: "I miss Texas…"

Jason: "What!?" (He says in surprise)

Tim: "I know…I know…How can I possibly be thinking about Texas. I'm in California. I am literally standing in the sand on a beach right now in freaking California. I have a job. I have a son. Lyla's happy. What's my problem?"

Jason: "It's different and it's scary. It's supposed to be that way Tim. You'll get used to it."

Tim: "What if I don't?"

Jason: "You will. Give it some time."


	12. Chapter 12

**Bashawna: Here's the final chapter, I hope you enjoy, I appreciate the reviews. **

(A few months later Lyla receives news that Buddy has had a heart attack)

(Tim and Lyla return to Texas)

(After weeks in the hospital Buddy is able to be released)

Lyla: "How are you feeling today?" (Asking her father the moment she enters the room)

Buddy: "I am fine, just like I keep telling you."

Lyla: "You had a heart attack dad, that's hardly fine."

Buddy: "Ok, I wasn't fine before, but I am now. I know what I have to do to make sure this doesn't happen again. Where is my little grandson?" (Desperately trying to change the subject)

Lyla: "He is at Billy's with Tim. We can have dinner tonight and you'll get to see him. I was thinking on the way home, we stop by the market and pick up some healthy food to put in your refrigerator."

Buddy: "You don't trust me to get my own food?"

Lyla: "No dad I don't. You'll stick to your gallons of meat and end back in this hospital in a month."

(Later that night at Billy's)

(Tim sits outside)

Lyla: "Hey, (Stepping outside) I got Austin down."

Tim: "I'm sorry, did you need my help?"

Lyla: "No, no. Interacting with Stevie and twins tried him out, he went right to sleep. Are you ok Tim? You've been out here for a while…"

Tim: "Yeah, I'm just taking in Dillon."

Lyla: "What's wrong Tim?"

Tim: "Nothing."

Lyla: "No, something is. You've been acting weird ever since we got here. Talk to me…"

Tim: "Nothing I just can't wait to get back to California."

Lyla: "You miss Dillon don't you?"

Tim: "No." (Keeping his head down)

Lyla: "Just say it Tim…"

Tim: "What does it matter? Our lives are in California now." (Standing up to go inside)

Lyla: "Why do you love Dillon?"

Tim: "Lyla, forget it…"

Lyla: "Can you just answer me…Why do you love Dillon?"

Tim: "Because…Dillon is… me! (Blurting it out) All of you had to leave Dillon to find happiness. You, Jason, Tyra…you all had to leave Dillon to find what you were looking for. But for me Dillon is where I have success. My house, my auto shop, and that's enough for me. That was my level of success and I was happy with that. That is what I miss Lyla."

Lyla: "Do you want to stay Tim? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

Tim: "If you and Austin are not here, then I'm not here. That's it!"

(Tim goes inside)

(The next morning)

(Tim is playing with Austin when Lyla wakes up)

Lyla: "Morning."

Tim: "Morning…Can you hold him, I'm going to go get a bottle." (Handing him to Lyla)

(Tim soon returns with the bottle)

Lyla: "You know…I heard you last night…I get it."

Tim: "Get what?" (Generally confused)

Lyla: "I get what Dillon means to you."

Tim: "Can we just forget what I said please?"

Lyla: "I'm willing to stay. If that's what you want…"

Tim: "What?"

Lyla: "We can stay."

Tim: "And then eventually you'll get bored and want to leave or you'll end up resenting me."

Lyla: "I don't think it's right that you have to give up everything you want just for me and Austin. I had my change at my life outside of Dillon, but if this is where you want to be then…we should be here."

Tim: "What about money and all that, and wanting your mom's help with Austin?"

Lyla: "I've thought about that. I have my dad here and we can watch over him. We have Billy and Mindy. As for money…you can get a job doing whatever you want here and I'll find a job. We can make it work and I want to for you. You've done a lot for me and now I want to do something for you."

Tim: "Are you serious Lyla?"

Lyla: "Yes, I'm serious."

(Tim picks Lyla up into a tight embrace)

Tim: "Thank you. Thank you. Have I told you that I love you Garrity?"

Lyla: "Not lately."

Tim: "I love you."

Lyla: "I love you too Tim."

(They kiss)

(Tim decides to reopen Riggins' Rigs without Billy and eventually regains his reputation)

(Lyla gets a job at the rehabilitation center working with young child)

(A few years pass)

(Tim and Lyla have established a steady life)

(They move out of Billy's and back into the house Tim built)

(Austin is happy and healthy five year old boy)

(Lyla eventually goes back to school and gets a degree in Child Education)

(After Lyla's graduation party she and Tim put Austin to bed)

(Tim and Lyla watch Austin sleep)

(Tim puts his arms around Lyla)

Tim: "You look so beautiful…(Commenting on the fact that Lyla hadn't taken off her grown since the ceremony)And I'm so proud of you."

Lyla: "Thank you. I'm proud of you too."

Tim: "For what?"

Lyla: "For getting and keeping yourself together for me and Austin. You really have grown up Tim."

Tim: "It's all because you and him."

Lyla: "We've done alright for ourselves. I never thought this would be my life. I never thought I would move back to Dillon, I never thought you and I would be together, and I never thought I'd be a mom so early… but, everything turned out ok."

Tim: "You don't regret your life with me Lyla Garrity?"

Lyla: "Not yet."

Tim: "Well, if that's the case then, are you ready to take this relationship to next level?"

Lyla: "We're together and we're parents… what next level is there?"

(Tim gets down on one knee and presents Lyla with an diamond engagement ring that he hid in his pocket)

Tim: "Will you marry me Lyla Garrity?"

Lyla: "Tim Riggins wants to be my husband?"

Tim: "Well, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life anyway, so you might as well say yes."

Lyla: "Yes Tim." (Laughing slightly)

(Tim and Lyla marry a year later in a small ceremony in Dillon, with son Austin as the ring bearer, Lyla's younger sister as the maid of honor, and Jason as the best man)


End file.
